A Season Without Tai
by Total Taiora
Summary: What would happen if one of the digidestined had stayed behind after the eclipse of the first season? My version with a bit of taiora in the ending.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, ever! I don't own digimon! There, you happy?!  
  
Dedication: This is for 'Lady Yuy' for being such a great friend and writer. And I actually made an effort to make Davis seem good but this is NOT a Dakari or a Takari, sorry.  
  
Author's note: I think this is mostly adventure though, but I'll try to fit in Taiora since my days of writing Digimon stories are numbered. If you don't like it.... get out of here! Thank you very much and here is my story.  
  
WARNING: This story's main focus is Tai... sort of. He is the reason for the whole thing. It sort of has Davis alot in the beginning/middle but trust me, this is a Taiora at some point in the story. I don't know how to explain this, you just have to read it to find out.  
  
  
  
Remember the ending of season one? Where Gennai told them about the eclipse, and Mimi was looking for Palmon? Well, what do you think would have happened if one of them had stayed behind? Here's my version.  
  
  
"I'll miss you." Sora said to Biomon.  
  
"Really?" Biomon asked, "And all this time I thought I was getting in your way!"  
  
"Of course not!" Sora exclaimed, "You are my best friend."  
  
By the water, "I know it's going to be hard to find a friend as good as me again." Joe joked.  
  
"Nah." Gomamon replied, "I put up an advertisment, I already have alot of interviews piled up for next week."  
  
"Oh." Joe said softly. "At least we should shake hands."  
  
"Okay." Gomamon looked at his paw/fin/claw and stuck it out.  
  
They shook hands (or what ever Gomamon has). "For one without a hand, you have a pretty good grip!" Joe exclaimed.  
  
On top of a cliff, "Hmm..." Matt looked out towards the sky.  
  
"Hmm..." Gabumon replied, "I guess that says it all."  
  
"Yea..." Matt muttered.  
  
"I wouldn't mind hearing you play your harmonica... one... last time." Gabumon said.  
  
Matt picked up his harmonica and started playing it.  
  
By the water, Tai looked up, "Stupid Matt and his harmonica." His voice cracked and he wiped away the fresh tears.  
  
"Hey Tai!" Augumon called out, "This is the place were I accidentally burned Seadramon's tail!"  
  
"Yea," Tai laughed, "And your aim hasn't got much better since then either!"  
  
"Oh come on, Tai!" Augumon yelled, "You don't really mean that, do you?"  
  
Tai looked away and hid a grin, "Well look on the bright side... your aim hasn't gotten much worse either!"  
  
"Tai!" Augumon complained.  
  
"Oh come on, dude!" Tai laughed, "You know I was just joking."  
  
In the forest, "Palmon!" Mimi called, "I'm leaving soon, I just want to say goodbye. Palmon!"  
  
"Oh Mimi..." Palmon said from behind a bush, blended in with the flowers.  
  
In the bus, "I have something to tell you, Tentomon." Izzy said seriously.  
  
"Yes Izzy?" Tentomon replied calmly.  
  
"I just want to say," Izzy looked at Tentomon, "I love you."  
  
Tentomon fell off his seat.  
  
"Are you okay?" Asked the concerned Izzy and hugged Tentomon.  
  
"You are choking me!" Tentomon choked out.  
  
"I'm sorry." The boy apologized.  
  
"Izzy?" Tentomon asked, "Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything for you, buddy." Izzy replied.  
  
"Can you turn off the windshield?!"  
  
Izzy laughed.  
  
On the grass, "WAAAAAAAH!" Tk cried.  
  
"WAAAAHHHH!!!!" Patamon cried too. "Why are we crying?"  
  
"I'm crying because you're crying." Tk sniffed.  
  
"And I'm crying because you're crying." Patamon replied, "But if we are both crying because the other is crying then none of us needs to be crying at all!"  
  
"Oh." Tk said and stopped immediately. "Let's make a pact, we'll see each other again."  
  
"Okay." Patamon said.  
  
In the woods, Kari took off her whistle and put it on Gatomon, "It doubles as a flea collar."  
  
Gatomon looked up, "Thanks." then she looked down, "I guess this is goodbye."  
  
Kari looked surprised, "We'll see each other again."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mmm hmm." Kari replied.  
  
Later, "Have you all finished saying your goodbyes?" Gennai asked. Everyone looked at the sobbing Mimi.  
  
"Why didn't she say goodbye, why?" Mimi cried.  
  
"Couldn't we have a little more time, Gennai?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not." Gennai answered.  
  
"Noooo!" Mimi screamed and ran back into the forest.  
  
"Oh no, Mimi!" Sora yelled, "Come back, the eclipse is coming!"  
  
Sora started to follow but Tai stopped her, "I'll do it, Sora." (Author's Note: This is NOT a Michi) Before Sora could reply Tai started to run after Mimi.  
  
In the forest, "Palmon!" Mimi yelled, "I'm not leaving untill you come out!"  
  
Palmon had a talk with the Gecomon and came out, "I'm right here, Mimi."  
  
"Oh Palmon!" Mimi cried and they hugged.  
  
"Mimi!" Tai came running up to them, "I'm sorry to cut this short but the bus is leaving!"  
  
"Oh no!" Mimi screamed. They ran up to the bus, "Don't leave without me!"  
  
"Mimi!" Sora screamed and opened the window, "Tai, do something!"  
  
Tai's mind raced. He looked at Sora and decided, I have to do it for Sora he thought. "It's as good as done!" Tai replied and boosted Mimi up to the bus.  
  
"Tai!" Sora yelled to him, "Get in, remember? Gennai told us that we would die if we stayed!"  
  
"I can't." Tai replied sadly, "Bye guys. Say hi to my parents for me, okay?"  
  
After they reached, every single one of them were wondering Why does Tai always play the hero...  
  
Three years later...  
Tk was walking down the hallways in his new apartment. "Tk, I'm sorry I can't drive you on your first day of school." his mother, Nancy told him.  
  
"It's okay," He replied with a smile, "I can walk."  
  
He went out the apartment door and to the elevator, there he saw two people, one with purple hair and the other one was about nine, with short brown hair. "I haven't seen you around before." The one with purple hair said, "My name is Yolie Inoue."  
  
"Nice to meet you, mine is Tk." He replied, "I'm new."  
  
"Mine is Cody." said the younger boy.  
  
At the front of the school, Tk saw a boy... he looked so familiar... like... Tai! The soccer ball bounced towards him, Tk bended down numbly and picked it up. He remembered how Tai was left in the digital world. He forced a smile on his face and passed it back to the boy, "You look familiar..." Tk muttered.  
  
Inside the school, Davis was trying to make Kari laugh with little success. "I saw this guy and he told me I looked familiar, he probably thought I was a movie star!"  
  
"Oh," Kari said looking distant, "That's good..."  
  
They took their seats as the teacher walked in, "We have a new student today."  
  
"Huh?" Davis muttered, they hadn't had a new student in a while.  
  
"His name is Takeru Takashi." The teacher continued.  
  
"Hi but you can just call me Tk." Tk smiled.  
  
That's the same guy that picked up the soccer ball. Davis thought.  
  
"Ok, sit beside the girl with the.... uh... camera around her neck." The teacher said hesitantly.  
  
Tk sat beside her, "How are you doing, Kari?"  
  
"Fine," Kari replied, her voice empty of all emotion, "How about you?"  
  
"I'm okay..." Tk replied sounding concerned, "Don't worry, I'm sure Tai is too!"  
  
Kari felt herself grow sadder at the mention of her lost brother, "I hope so."  
  
"Do you two have something you want to share?" The teacher inturupted.  
  
"No." Tk answered quickly.  
  
"Good, now be quiet." the teacher snapped.  
  
After class was over, Yolie ran into Izzy. "I've been looking all over for you!" Izzy exclaimed.  
  
"Really? The ex-computer club president was looking for me?!" Yolie squealed happily, a dreamy expression covering her face.  
  
"Can I use the computer room?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Sure..." Yolie answered, still in her dreamy state.  
  
"Thanks," Izzy smiled. He ran into the computer lab and printed out seven copies of an email, "Can you give this to Kari Kamiya?" He asked and held out one of the papers.  
  
"Okay." Yolie replied.  
  
She ran up to Kari, "Are you Kari Kamiya?"  
  
"Yes, that's me." Kari replied looking surprised.  
  
"Izzy told me to give you this." Yolie gave Kari a copy of the email.  
  
Kari looked at the paper curiously, it said:  
  
DIGIDESTINED,  
THERE IS A PROBLEM IN THE DIGITAL WORLD, A NEW ENEMY HAS APPEARED. BE VERY CAREFUL, HE IS VERY POWERFUL. GO THERE AS SOON AS POSIBLE.  
FROM,  
YOUR CONCERNED FRIEND  
  
I wonder if Izzy knows who sent this email...Kari wondered. Tk looked over her shoulder and read it.  
  
"We have to go soon!" Tk exclaimed, "If the digital world is in trouble we have to save it!"  
  
"Who cares..." Kari muttered, "It took Tai away from us."  
  
Tk looked shocked, "Tai wouldn't want to ever hear such a thing! I know it's hard, Kari but be brave.... for Tai." (Author's Note: Sorry to all those Takari fans out there but this isn't a Takari. I know I USED to be a huge one. But look on the bright side! This isn't a Dakari either!)  
  
Kari nodded unenthusiastically, "Alright... for Tai."  
  
Davis walked up, "Hi Kari!" He playfully snatched the paper away and read it, "Digital world? What's that? A new amuesment park or something?"  
  
"Uh... not exactly..." Kari answered.  
  
"Are you going?" Davis asked.  
  
Izzy walked out of the computer lab, "What's taking you so long?"  
  
"We're coming Izzy!" Tk said and walked in with Kari and Davis close behind him.  
  
"Can I go?" Davis asked Kari.  
  
Kari frowned, "Well not everyone can go... only if you have this." Kari held up her digivice.  
  
Davis frowned, "No fair!"  
  
Suddenly, lights shot out from the computer screen where Izzy was and one of them went into Davis' hand. "Like this?" Davis asked and held out a object that looked similar to a digivice.  
  
Kari blinked and looked at Izzy, "It looks like a digivice but it's a different model than ours'"  
  
Izzy nodded and they all went through the portal. (Author's Note: Well all except for Izzy because as you all know, Izzy had to take care of Yolie)  
  
"Wow, just look at this place..." Davis breathed, "It's awesome!"  
  
Kari nodded and opened her mouth to say something but was inturupted by a loud THUD! She turned around quickly, "What...?!"  
  
"Heh heh heh..." Davis laughed, "I accidentally tripped over a rock."  
  
"That's no rock!" Tk exclaimed after taking a closer look at it, "It looks like a deflated egg!"  
  
"Yea..." Kari said, "With a blade through it."  
  
Davis looked confused, "It still looks like a rock to me. Hey, look at that! There is a symbol!"  
  
Kari looked at it and gasped, "It's the sign of.... of... of..."  
  
"Of courage." Tk finished, "But that's Tai's... isn't it?"  
  
"Who's Tai?" Davis asked.  
  
"My brother..." Kari answered softly, "He died here after we saved the digital world because of an eclipse."  
  
Davis stared, "Say what?"  
  
"Someday, I'll explain it to you." Tk laughed, "I would now but we don't have the time." Then Tk stared at the egg and tried to pick it up. Then after he failed Kari tried.  
  
Davis looked at them struggling and he heard a voice from behind him, "What's your name... Davis, isn't it? Well, Davis, pick up the Digi egg."  
  
"Digi egg?" Davis asked, "Me?"  
  
"Yes, you." The person behind the bush replied calmly. gosh, Davis looks almost like me!The mysterious person, who used to be known as Tai Kamiya.  
  
Davis blinked, "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"A friend." Tai said.  
  
"Davis, who are you talking to?" Tk asked, "Come over here and help us!"  
  
"It might be a trap though..." Davis muttered. Why would that person ask me to pick it up? Maybe it's some kind of trap, didn't Kari say that someone died here? What if I die, nooo! I can't die, I'm too young to die! Davis thought, a horrified expression covering his face.  
  
"Go on, pick it up, you coward!" Tai commanded impatiently.  
  
"I'm no coward!" Davis yelled, his anger getting the best of him, "Fine, I'll go pick it up!"  
  
Davis stomped over to the digi egg, ignoring the stares from his two companions. He pulled on it impatiently and it came off the ground with a loud PLOP! Davis could almost see the satisfied smile on the person's face.  
  
"See, you guys are so weak." Davis told the shocked Tk and Kari with a smirk.  
  
Tk walked over to Davis, "Nice job, dude. You're okay." He slapped Davis on the back.  
  
Kari simply smiled and nodded her head but that was enough to make Davis blush.  
  
"Aww..." Davis shuffled around, "It was nothing..."  
  
"Stop acting like that!" Tai snapped impatiently, "You have things to do! Like for example, DESTROY MONOCROWMON!!!! (Author's Note: I don't know how that digimon's name is spelled so sue me. No, wait, on second thought, don't even think about sueing me. Leave me alone! AHHH!!!!!)   
  
Davis nodded his head meekly, "Okay."  
  
Tk and Kari looked around for the source of the voice, "Who's that?"  
  
Davis shrugged, "Are you asking me?"  
  
Kari blinked, "It sounded familier..."  
  
Tk looked at Kari, "Is it a evil digimon?"  
  
"I don't know..." Kari answered softly, "Can we trust him?"  
  
"Of course you can." Tai answered, "You used to trust me."  
  
"Who are you?" Tk demanded, "Tell us your name."  
  
"I cannot do that," Taichi answered sorrowfully, "I will only cause more pain and misery."  
  
Just then Monocrowmon came charging through the bushes towards them, "AHHHHH!!!" Davis screamed, "What do we do now?!"  
  
"Use your digi egg of courage!" Tai answered, "Now!!!!!"  
  
"What about me?" a small voice asked from where Davis yanked out the digi egg. They all looked down, "I'm Veemon, Davis' digimon."  
  
Davis jumped, "What?!" He said looking surprised, "D- d- digimon?"  
  
"Yup, I can't believe you are finally here!" Veemon screamed in joy and jumped into Davis' arms. "I'll protect you!"  
  
"Use the digiegg!" The voice yelled as Monocrowmon came closer. Tk stepped in front of Kari in a protective position while Davis blinked.  
  
"How do I use it?" Davis asked in a panicky voice, "How?!"  
  
"Have courage." Tai answered simply, "You'll know."  
  
"What?" Davis yelled, "What's that supposed to mean?" But there was no answer, it was as it the person had left.  
  
Tk braced himself, still in front of Kari, "Don't worry, Kari. I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
Davis looked at Kari and thought, Even Tk would risk his life for Kari and I can't even do anything to help her! No, I will help, I have to! "NOOOOO!!!! You aren't going to get her!! Digi-armor energize!" Davis yelled.  
  
Then Veemon digivolved into Flamedramon and Tai smiled, I knew he had it in him, poor Kari.... she's going to have some competition over her. I wish I could come out and protect her myself but I must stay unseen or face the risk of many questions he thought.  
  
After the battle was over, (Author's Note: You all know how that battle went, right?) and Davis called to the person to thank him but he was gone. Tk dragged the reluctant Davis back to the real world.  
  
Tai shook his head, I wonder if they'll make it. They aren't so good now... maybe they'll bring Sora! He brightened considerably at the last thought. I wonder how she is now He pictured her short aurburn hair and smiled. she better not have dyed it.  
  
"Tai! Don't you want to eat?" A voice called. Tai looked down and it was only Augumon. When Tai didn't answer the small orange dinosaur repeated, "Don't you want to eat?"  
  
"No..." Tai said thoughtfully, "Biomon is around these part of the woods and she'll see the fire. And if she see's us then she'll know that I'm alive."  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for cutting it short but I'm getting tired. Reviews are appreciated, thank you. Next chapter is, hopefully, coming soon. I'm at the mercy of inspiration.  
  
*Uses Dumb Announcer Voice*- What will happen to Tai? Will he ever get to see Sora? Why is he still alive? Didn't the eclipse kill him? All these questions MIGHT be answered in the next chapter! See you next time. 


End file.
